Letters to the TRUE Pom
by Azure151
Summary: Who's that? Why, Pomerania of course! She's feeling lonely, and wants your letters! Feel free to send them in    OCs allowed, and OC used. Rated for nations language. May go up.
1. Chapter 1

_What looks like a young girl enters the building where the World Conference meeting is being held. She has white skin, wavy brown hair that falls down to her shoulders, light green eyes and a dash of freckles across her face. Glancing around and making sure no one sees her, she quickly pins a piece of paper to the cork message board and hurries out of the door, unseen apart from the cameras._

_The note reads:_

_Dear all._

_I am getting rather lonely, so I have decided to set up a mailing system. To those of you who have forgotten, I am Pomerania, who's lands have been dissolved into parts of Poland and Germany. So, I guess you can say I am a bit like Prussia (minus the annoying ego and grabbing-vital-regions habit). If you are interested in talking to me, just send me an e-mail using the address at the bottom of this page. But first, a little bit about me._

_I am a female, of around 21 years old._

_I have not forgiven Prussia for stealing my lands. So do not contact me, or try to meet me. I do not want my vital regions grabbed (again...).  
><em>

_I am rather friendly, and love a good chat about rather anything._

_I do have a breed of dogs named after me, and they are such beauties! But England went through a small dog craze, and now they're about 2kgs in weight..._

_Please send me an email. I will wait patiently :)_

_Pomerania._

_(e-mail address is here)_

* * *

><p>Hey all! So, since everyone is doing their messenger things, I decided to do one myself, but using my OC! Yes, There was a country called Pomerania (That Prussia picked on -.-) and there IS a dog breed named after her (that was bred down to size in England because, at the time, there was a small dog craze going on.). Please write to Pomerania! She's feeling lonely :(<p>

Oh!...Pomerania does not have an actual e-mail address, just respond to her in the reviews ^^_  
><em>


	2. Moldova 1

YAY! I ESH SOOOO HAPPY! Thank you, TheInsanePotatoe , for reviewing. You can have a virtual Devils food cake ^^ with an inch layer of chocolate icing...*drools*

* * *

><p><em>A pre-teen boy enters the building where the World Conference meeting is being<em> _held, obviously skipping the meeting. He has pale skin with spiky dirty blond_ _hair and reddish brown eyes. He sees the paper and reads it before writing it_ _down. He hears his name called and shoves the paper in his pocket before_ _running off._

Dear Pomerania, Interesting mailing idea, I should try this sometime. Although I avoid Russia finding it. I'm Moldova, I'm still a country and I'm Romania's younger brother. I became a country in the nineties, and I'm about 13 years old. My physical appearance age really went down.

You could say I'm paranoid, but come on, I live near. I think I have the right to be a bit paranoid. I don't much like Prussia, he's an ego-maniac. Also I'm one of the poorest countries in Europe and have almost always been under outside control. However, I do have one of the largest caves in the world with one of the longest underground paths. It's in Criva and if you ever decide you want to visit Moldova go to it. It's awesome.

You have a dog named after you? Lucky. I love dogs. My country is apparently named after some guy's dog. It sucks of what England did to your dog breed. He's weird, I think he's on some sort of drug or something cause he's always talking to things that aren't there.

Send me an email soon. I don't have that many friends so please consider being mine.

From, Moldova

* * *

><p>Dear Moldova<p>

Ah, hello Moldova! I am a bit ashamed to admit it, but I had to look on the map to try and find you. Trying to keep in contact and make new friends through (I think the "young" people these day's say "via" more, am I right?) email or even letters. What's even more fun is, since everyone thinks I'm "dead", they get freaked out when they see my handwriting and start to panic, saying something about ghosts ^^. Ah...good times, good times.

Hm...the Russia thing? Sorry, can't help you out with that. Maybe try asking Ukraine..? I saw that she is near you ^^ And if all else fails, just ask your bigger brother for protection! And if he says no, tell me and I'll go over to him and give him a lecture about watching out for family, especially younger brothers or sisters.

Some nations mature earlier than others, don't worry about it. You'll grow up in due time. Problems will also be worked out. You're still very young, and the best thing that you can do would be to observe other nations and see what works for them. Even if you are never called on in meetings, visit as many as you can, and find good footing so you can grow, both in age and economically.

I actually wouldn't mind going to see your caves...can I bring my dog? I should really say are dog allowed? Hehe

Yes, England is weird. Sadly, he is on no drug. And if he was, then he's had that drug since he was...er...born? I personally think he is crazy, and I'm not the only one. However, mine, Hungary's and France's attempts to get him into a psychiatric hospital didn't work...

Of course I'll be your friend ^^

Pomerania


	3. Moldova 2

Dear Pom (can I call you that?),

Hello! Don't worry, I'm kind of small and not well known. I looked up where you used to be. You were pretty big compared to me it seems. I don't think you're a ghost. You seem real enough. Plus, I'm pretty sure ghosts can't hold pencils, although I would love to be there the next time people freak out about you.

As for the Russia thing, don't worry. As long as I watch my borders and hide behind my big brother (the world's best human shield) I'll be safe. Ukraine isn't very useful. She's nice but she cries A LOT. And thanks for offering to lecture big brother! He likes to beat me up sometimes so maybe you should do that. Stupid big brother.

Thanks for the confidence boost. I'm a small country so I'll probably always be small but I'm not like Sealand! He isn't a country! I'm observing other nations, but they're weird. Germany's voice scares me and South Italy is bit annoying. America is a pain and France just creeps me out. I'm pretty good friends with Latvia and Liechtenstein. I think the latter is bipolar, though.

My caves are awesome! They're one of the best parts of Europe, in my humble opinion. Yes, dogs are allowed. Just keep a close eye of your dog because the caves are really big!

England is really weird. How is he not on any drugs? Was he born at high altitude or something? Maybe he is crazy. Here's an idea, sneak into his house at night and tie him up and gag him before dragging him to the psychiatric hospital.

Thanks for being my friend! I hope to hear from you again soon! Moldova

* * *

><p>Dear Moldova<p>

Yes, you can call me Pom. But then what shall I call you as a nickname?

Yeah, pretty big...ah well. No use spending time moping on the good 'ole days. And thank you for not calling me a ghost ^^ It's very offensive. Oh, pencils...reminds me of what I heard during the space race, or whatever it was called xD I do have to admit, Russia may be a tad smarter than America...just for the fact that he used pencils, while America tried to make a pen that will work in zero gravity...

Romania DOES make a good shield. Oh, if you want me to go over to Romania's place, I'll be MORE than happy to give him a lecture ^^

I'll have to agree with you there. Sealand is NOT a country. He's just this thing out in the ocean...And nations have to be weird. Don't worry about Germany. You haven't seen the bad side of him, I'm guessing...but then saying that, the allies are pretty scary too o.0 Just...don't try to talk to Poland. I'm sure that the song "dude looks like a lady" was dedicated to her...er...him. When I pointed this out, all he said was "I know, right? I'm, like, so fabulous."

It's ok ^^ Shadow doesn't get lost, ever. He's so cute, even though his size has gone down. I have to say, Black and Tan Pomeranians have a special place in my heart.

o.o THAT IS A SPLENDID IDEA! Problem is, he may break out of the institutes...how about we just send him to France for the weekend? ^^ That might fix him! What's-his-name used to be Frances colony, and he's nice and quiet.

Pomerania


	4. Albania 1

Two reviews in one day! Thank you! If anyone is wondering, yes I'm still writing my other story, just need to go over it to phrase everything right, otherwise everyone, including me, will be confused. 

* * *

><p><em>Moldova sends the address to a sixteen year old boy with dark hair, tanned<em> _skin, and dark eyes. The boy reads it over and shrugs, deciding he may as well_ _right one._

Dear Pomerania,

I'm that dark haired guy Moldova was taking about. My name's Albania, from the coast of the Mediterranean. Yeah I got an ego and honestly I'm a bit a daredevil. No one appreciates how much fun it is to drive a motorcycle off a cliff.

I'm male, and 16 years old.

Have you ever been to Greece's house? That place is awesome! He's always yelling at me to leave, even though I spend all my time over there. I wonder why.

My country's pretty poor, but I don't really care. Also, not very many people like me. Maybe you'll be an exception. England is still made at me for almost killing James May. It's not my fall the guy's car wasn't worth shit.

Pretty cool about the dog. England's weird, but France creeps even me out. I gotta keep him away from Moldova. Yeah I help out Moldova, what of it? We have a trade route and he's a little guy. Besides, his older bro is an asshole so someone's gotta fill in.

Anyway, it would be cool to here more from you. I'll Google your place. About that Prussian asshole, threaten to fry Gilbird. Works every time. Albania

* * *

><p>Dear Albania<p>

A motorcycle...off of a cliff...? Next time you do that, can I come along? :3

Hm...I don't know much about the Mediterranean, however I know a lot about the Baltic sea ^^ Ah, it's good to live near the ocean sometimes, isn't it?

Um...ok? I'm a female and around 18 years or so.

Yeah, I've been there, but it's a bit hot...And Greece is yelling at you because he's an old fart who spends too much time in the sun ^^

Don't know who James May is, but I'll be your friend. And your economy should improve with a good leader...what kind of government do you have, if you don't mind me asking..?

Thank you for complimenting my dogs. I like people who do that ^^. If France comes too close, just break his nose. It works for a lot of nations. And, if he say's that he'll declare war on you, just say that punch was from person to person, not nation to nation. It's nice that you help out Moldova. Every nation needs someone else out there that'll help them.

But...but I like Gilbird! *Pomeranian eyes*

Pomerania


	5. Moldova 3

Dear Pom,

Hello again! Thanks for letting me call you by a short name. As for my nickname, I don't know. I've been called so many names. Moldy, Dova, Mol, Waldo (don't ask. Bro is an ass, okay?), and pretty much everything else. You can come up with anything you want. My human name is Andrei, by the way.

At least it seems to be bigger than mine. You were surprisingly able to find it on the map. Most people can't do that. America least of all. He looked at an American map and kept calling me Rhode Island for three months. That was a bit weird, seeing how Rhode and I look NOTHING alike. The Space Race? I vaguely remember something like that. And yes, Russia is smarter than America. Russia is a threat. America is an idiot with a hamburger and a machine yelling "I'm the hero!" Why would a pen work in zero gravity? I'm younger than him and even I know that the ink would float off the page.

And yes, big bro high an incredibly high pain tolerance. How he does it, I don't know. Maybe it's from all the times Hungary hit him with her frying pan of doom. Yay! I have someone sticking up to big bro for me! He's not too bad, just mean and annoying and both physically and mentally hurtful. Okay maybe he is bad.

Sealand is a military base that England made in WWII (why does that suddenly sound so very wrong) and then abandoned. He got attacked by a helicopter and lost because his house burst into flames. He's more pathetic than am, and therefore NOT a country.

This is the good side of Germany? I'm not sure if I want to fathom his bad side. *shudder* Oh god I just did. I was living with Russia during world war 2 and Romania refused to tell what was going on. I had to read about it instead of actually experiencing it like Albania and Russia and big bro? Where were you? How was it for you? I'm sorry, but I'm fascinated by world war two. I don't know why. Maybe because I (as a person, my nation fought hard…I think) was sheltered and kept in Russia's house.

Yeah, the allies are scary. Ever been around a drunk France? It's worse than a sober one. A LOT worse. No amount of therapy is EVER going to make that experience okay.

Yeah Poland's weird. I heard him talking to Lithuania during one of his visits when I lived with Russia. I think he's either a girl, a hermaphrodite, a cross-dresser, or a full on drag queen. I also massively question his or her sexuality. That song isn't just dedicated to Poland, it's his theme song. It's what was played when Poland was born.

I love black and tan Pomeranians! How does Shadow not get lost? I've been in the caves enough times to have a brilliant sense of directions, but I've had to rescue a lot of people who get lost down there. There's plenty of air but when you begin to go down the air pressure gives people massive head aches and the heat increases. Also, don't light a match down there. The rocks down there are full of all kinds of natural chemicals and some of them are explosive. Only use a flashlight and if it runs on batteries, bring a spare one and extra batteries.

Yes it is, I'm a genius at times. Yeah institutions are pretty easy to break out of. I have no personal experience but big bro has plenty. So does Russia and Belarus. I think they sent Ukraine there once as well. I think Lithuania would get mad (is that possible for him?) if I sent Poland to an institution for help. Yeah sending him to France sounds like a better idea. France has had a lot of colonies. I pity them all. Thing is, I can't imagine England being nice and quiet. I carved his face into a pumpkin once. It had big angry eyes and thick eyebrow holes. It was also yelling.

Moldova

* * *

><p>Dear Moldova<p>

...Waldo? Seriously? Oh got, that's funny! XD Guess I'll never be able to find you in a crowd then...I kind of forgot my human name...did I even have one? I dunno...

Know how I find things on the map? I go to the index. It gives me the page number AND the coordinates...though when I was looking up Albania, it gave me the coordinates to the sea NEXT to the country...poor guy, he's drowning :(

America is America. And America is an idiot. Sadly, there is nothing we can do...

Actually...the ink wouldn't float off of the paper, because ink stains paper. The problem with a zero gravity pen would be getting the ink OUT of the pen, as there is normally this little round ball that gravity has the ink run past...if that makes sense? I have too much spare time.

When any guy was giving me grief, I'll just make him a soprano ^^ Try that method. Just run...really fast.

Try telling Sealand that -.-'

Seriously, you do NOT want Germany pissed off. And, because Prussia ceased to "exist" and I was one of his provinces at the time (try saying "Pommern" to him when he's still waking up and see the effects ^^), I kinda wasn't anything then...plus, Russia thought I was gone, so I was happy to go along with that.

Yeah, I have been around a drunk France. But lucky for me (sarcasm), Prussia decided that the only person groping me that night would be him. Needless to say, two people walked out of that bar almost castrated with a very amused Spaniard.

Poland's a dude...well, he should be! And...I think him and "Liet" have something going on...

Shadow is my Shadow. Though he will respond to Schatten (German) or, on rare occasions, cień (Polish). I don't know how he doesn't get lost, but he IS a dog. Right, no flames...got it...toxic gases...I'm now wondering if I should go at all...

Wait...Romania was sent to a psychiatric hospital and no one told me?. Yes, Lithuania can get mad, however he gets afraid even faster. And anyway, the staff would send Poland back...sadly, what has happened to him cannot be undone.

Yeah, that sounds like England...and hope, for your sake, that you have yet to see him drunk. If you haven't, when someone brings out the alcohol, run.

Pomerania.


	6. Albania 2

Last one for the night ^^ You guys are lucky. If NZ didn't win tonight's rugby match, I would've just gone to bed. Instead, we whopped some French arse! Go the AB'S! Congrats on winning the Cup!

* * *

><p>Dear Pom,<p>

Damn you with your Pomeranian eyes. I'm a sucker those. And yes, feel free to come along the next I decide to be suicidal maniac. At least, that's what everyone calls me.

Here's everything you need to know about the Mediterranean. It's like the Arabic sea with freickin awesome waves and it's very blue. It's also pretty hot and is around Greece, the Italy's, myself, and a whole bunch of people I don't like. And yes, living by the ocean rocks! So much fish! *weird happy face*

Eh…sorry about that weird sentence. What's thinking? Albania obviously doesn't know.

Yes, Greece is an old fart. Although, his country is pretty and there's a lower mortality rate there. And you don't have to worry about being run over or being murdered as much. At least I don't think…

James May is that guy on top gear that looks like a Cocker Spaniel. He's really slow and has zero taste in cars (and that's coming from me). Thanks for the ego boost with the economy. We're not known for a good economy or reputation, so yeah. My government is an emerging democracy, but I think we used to communist. What were you, a monarchy or something like that? I heard Libya's getting rid of hers.

No problem about the dogs. We have big vicious one's here. They scare the crap out of Moldova when he visits. It's absolutely hilarious! I'll send you a pic of it sometime or something. I'm still learning about the internet. From a nation younger than I am -_-;.

Ha ha I love your idea about France! I need to do that some time. I love a good fight. Yeah, with Moldova he's a small, poor, weak nation near one of the SCARIEST (again, coming from me of all people) countries in perhaps the world. Although I've heard Mongolia isn't exactly a bundle of love and joy either. Some one needs to watch out for the little guy, even though he is a smart ass.

I would never actually fry Gilbird. He's cute. It's just that Prussia is an egomaniac but he loves that bird so much. I am going to refrain from telling Austria that little trick. Watching them is like watching a live, free sit com without all the commercials, credits, bad music, and canned laughter.

Talk to you again some time soon. You're a pretty interesting girl, I wonder why I've never really heard much of you before. I did become a country in 1912 after. When did you dissipate?

Albania

* * *

><p>Dear Albania (I have a strong urge to call you Ella...)<p>

Ah, good old pom eyes. Gets everyone every time. There is a difference between suicidal and having a really great/scary time. Sadly, I don't know of such a line, only heard about it.

Yeah, thought so...and...fish..? You know, I was kinda angling towards shirtless males but whatever floats your boat...

Wait...what?

Ah yes! Now I know about him! Seen that show a few times...those guys are idiots.

Well...here's the tricky part. First, I only had tribes people. From 995 to 1180, I was a monarchy (Polish king), and then I became a duchy when I swore my allegiance to Holy Roman Empire and Germany, till around 1640. Then there were colonizations, new religions, wars, religious wars and most of me belonged to Prussia. In 1815, however, treaties were signed and I fully became a Prussian province...kinda rocky life, eh?

Hehehe. Don't worry, I love all dogs and, if they show aggression to me, Shadow will put them in their place! He may be small now, but he still has the head, and attitude, of a big dog, which wins a fight.

Yeah, the little guys are normally the smart-asses. And a good punch to the face solves a LOT of matters...or does it make new ones?

Oh yes. Try being a Prussian province. A lot of the time, putting up with Prussia is hard, but then there are the times when you're suffocating because you're laughing so hard xD

Thank you, you're pretty interesting yourself ^^. I dissipated in 1945, so you were still pretty young when that happened.

Pomerania.


	7. Siberia 1

Hey all! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school. I am on Study Leave now, but am still studying so I'll just update the letters, but not my other story (if you guys read this...). I haven't finished the next chapter, but know where it's going. Who knows, maybe I'll treat you guys to a chapter before 1st of December (When NCEA officially ends)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A girl of about 18 years old sat at the world meeting. She has sharp but soft<em> _green eyes with short silver hair pulled back in a small ponytail. She has_ _wolf ears and tail. She has pale skin. She is sitting next to Russia and a boy_ _who looks similar to her. America runs past her seat and a paper falls on her_ _notes. She looks at it and puts it in her folder._

Prvyet, Pomerania!

I'm Siberia. You know big bruder Prussia? :3 Wow! Do you think cryptids like the Jersey Devil or Bigfoot or the Chupacabra? Do you watch 'Cake Boss?'

I am sending you sunflowers! I hope you like them.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia Ivanevvna Braginski

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia.<p>

Yes, I know Prussia...YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER? Oh got, I feel so sorry for you...And You're part of Russia's family as well..?...And here I thought _I_ came from a bad background...

Cryptids? Jersey Devil? Bigfoot? Chupacabra? Cake Boss? Wha..?

Thank you for the sunflowers ^^ I'd send you something, but I really only have the fur that came out of Shadow when I was grooming him. 7...damn...hours.

Pomerania.


	8. Albania 3

Dear Pom

Why, of all things, Ella? Isn't that a girls name or something? Whatever.

There's no thing as that line. Both of things mean fun and raised heart beats. That works perfectly fine for me.

Yes, fish. Nothing tastes better than fish. Oh, and shirtless men are okay if you're into that. We have plenty of those.

Yeah I'm actually pretty fond of that show. I don't like that they made fun of my country, though. They are idiots. Who drives a crappy car off a cliff? …Wow, that was an example of hypocrisy. I did that last month.

First were tribal and then you had a monarchy? Interesting transition. What's a duchy? Sorry, I don't feel like looking it up. Ah yes, the glory of religion and wars. I try to mostly stay away from that. Definitely a rocky life.

Wow, a little dog with plenty of bite to back up his bark. Wait, what? The dogs here are pretty vicious, but if you tame them right they'll eat out of your hands. It's awesome.

Little guys are totally smart asses. I swear Luxembourg is worse than Moldova, though. Sealand is probably the worst. I guess it could work for a few, but punching Moldova would cause big problems. Big problems meaning Romania would come after me with an ax. He's what you call and horrible but overprotective elder brother.

Yeah Prussia seems like a pain. Ha ha poor you, he seems so weird. Next time he does something so stupid that that happens, invite me over with a bag of popcorn.

Thanks. Yeah I was pretty young when that happened. Moldova was a chibi and Israel was still sheltered in Palestine's house. Ah, they grow and destroy their brothers so quickly. Except Dova. He's quite a late bloomer. Albania

* * *

><p>Dear Albania.<p>

Yes, it's a girls name, but I think it'd suit you ^^ It's so cute...

Hm, same. People always called me slightly crazy 'cause I actually didn't really think about who I punched when annoyed, but then again the people who called me crazy WERE the ones who I tended to punch...

Meh. Fish are ok, prefer different foods though. Hm...can I come to your beaches one day ^^ I need to work on my tan, for one.

Roflmao xD wow. I feel sorry for the people worrying about you.

Basically, I had a duke looking after my lands. Stinks, right? Especially the first one...lets just say, he wasn't faithful to his wife -.- I tried to stay away from religion and wars too, and look where it got me!

Of course Shadow has plenty of bite! His teeth are wonderful! Hehe. And they sound adorable. Me want one...sadly, Shadow wouldn't be too happy...

Would you hate me if I said that I actually kinda do want to see Romania chase someone with an ax again? And, lucky, I haven't has the displeasure of meeting Sealand.

Yes, I will. I'll put you on speed-dial, next to Hungary. Just...don't ask why Hungary is on my speed-dial.

Yeah, they d...wait, what? I'm just hoping Moldova never does anything like that! I hate war, and if he starts another one then even Romania wont be able to save him the lecture he'll get! (Don't blame me for my long and cutting lectures. I ended world war two with one, so you better be happy about them!)

Pomerania


	9. Moldova 4

Dear Pom

Yeah. Waldo. If you ever are in the same crowd as me, just look for a short kid with spiky dirty blond hair and reddish next to Romania. I typically have a cat riding around on my shoulder. His name is Night. Also, I have one bleach white streak in my hair which represents Chisinau. That's my capital. You don't know if you had a human name? Let's think one up? I guess for German you could be Adala, that's pretty. For Polish how's Zosia?

So that's how you find things on maps. I just look at the maps and try to look for the country. Romania just looks at it for a second and gets frustrated and then just tries to stab it. Ha ha, Albania drowning. Don't worry, he's a really good swimmer. But still, I guess he deserves the right to be worried. Perhaps the coordinates were off?

America is an ass. He just is and that's all there is too it. I don't think there is anything we can do. I tried to get him to do weight watchers once. That was "pleasant". By pleasant I mean he threatened to bomb me if I ever made him do something like that again. I can't take a bomb, the whole world has enough issues as it is.

Really? I would think that it would. Wait, ink stains paper? I thought it just stayed there till it dried. What else do I not know? Oh, that's cool. It does kind of make sense. I need to dissect a pen sometime.

Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you're faster than me, but who knows. The baltics are really good at running. It's understandable though. What's a soprano? I know it's a high female voice, but what else?

I've tried telling Sealand that. Stubborn prick…-.-'

Yeah I can tell that I don't want to piss Germany off. Everyone else manages that just fine. Of course you were something. You may not be a nation anymore but you're still a person. You just live a long time. Just look at Prussia. Russia thought you were gone? Lucky you. I'm still dealing with him, even though we're big trading partners.

Drunk France is scary. You had some one to protect you, so that was good. The thought of Prussia beating up two guys is hilarious. Castrated? *shudder* Remind me not to go near him when he's in a bad mood. At least I have Albania, and protective big brother, and kind of Russia. I don't want Russia, but you take what you get.

I have evidence that "Liet" and Poland have something going on. It's called my own eyes. Yeah I guess Poland's a dude. Cross dressing has become common among nations know. Japan wears a yukata, I still don't know what gender China is, Poland is a drag queen, and I heard both the Italy brothers wore dresses for the longest time.

You should definitely come! It's not toxic gases, it's just that some of the rocks are explosive so you have to be cautious. It's cool that your dog responds to different languages. My cat responds to Night, Noapte (NWAHP-teh Romanian for Night), Neech (Ukrainian for Night), and Nohch (Russian for Night). Yeah maybe he can smell the slightly fresh air and lesser pressure.

Yeah big bro has been to psychiatric hospital plenty of times. Most of the people who live around me have. Lithuania can get mad? That comes at a surprise. I can see the staff dragging Poland back now. What happened to him? I had fun making that pumpkin. I think I saw him slightly drunk one time. He was pole dancing. France was there. So was Hungary, she was filming. America was in the bathroom puking, and I ran away as fast as I could. I don't want to see him full on drunk.

Moldova

* * *

><p>Dear Moldova.<p>

Cool hair! And don't worry about height, you'll grow...sadly.

I...guess cats are ok. Shadow always gets jealous when I'm around cats, poor dog.

I quite like both, but I'd prefer one name. But don't give it much thought, people and nations have been giving me "human" names for as long as I can remember, and none of them stuck.

...No one else thought about the index? Seriously? There's a reason why it's there!

Yeah, the coordinates were wrong. Instead of F, it was E, or something like that. And good to know that he's a good swimmer. Otherwise he wont have much fun at beaches...

America is not just an ass, he's a bit FAT ass ^^ And tell him that, Pomerania, a "ghost nation" (make sure to mention that) said that. Also, video tape it. I wanna see his reaction, and am anticipating scared.

Hm. One reason why I'm happy about not being a nation is all of the problems. Not to mention the money problems. I hate recessions.

Dissecting pens is fun! Just...make sure you can put it back together again...And if you want to test my theory about ink staining paper, get some ink and pour it on a piece of paper (only in one spot, mind you, otherwise it'll rip if put near the edges) and put the piece of paper on another piece of paper. If you used enough ink, the left over ink from that paper would soak into the other ^^

Thank you for that. I can't understand how you don't have many friends, you're really nice *hugs*

Yes, that's what a soprano is...have you ever been kicked in the nuts? Really really hard? If you have, or witnessed this happening to another, you'll understand why I'm saying this.

Who said anything about Prussia beating anyone up? Prussia and France were the ones almost castrated. No one gives me any credit (pouts).

Poor, poor you. Sadly, what's seen cannot be unseen. I'm sure China is a guy...and the reason why the Italy brothers wore dresses was because people thought N. Italy was a girl *coughAustriacough* and because Spain is a pedo.

...dunno, beats me. I kinda make sure to stay away from Poland...and move houses every couple of years or so. I like company, but some company I could do without.

Good boy. And you're right, you do NOT want to see England drunk...he's still a European and, sadly, we're kinda known for our...uh...never mind, you're to young to know this fact.

Pomerania.


	10. Siberia 2

Pomerania~

No, not daughter. Sister. Russia is my Mama, though. I really don't support Russia x Prussia.

Sorry. I was on sugar high in the middle of the letter. My twin gave me vodka and a box of doughnuts.

How thick is the fur? I make parkas for people and I use dog hair; usally the hair is from my Siberian Huskies but it really doesn't matter if it is long and thick.

With love, vodka and sunflowers Antonia

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia.<p>

Ok...well, I actually kinda didn't really mean that Russia and Prussia are your biological fathers/mothers hehe. Personally, I think that nations are related to each other in any way but how they want to be.

Good to know that you don't support...that. I don't really support any relationship, especially when the people in the relationship try to eat each others face right in front of me -.-

Vodka and...doughnuts? Interesting...and may I ask who your twin is? And how Vodka and doughnuts taste? I should probably try that next time I go out drinking...but then again, Poland doesn't have any good vodka.

The fur is very thick, especially since he is in his winter coat now. It's about a good few inches long, I don't sculpt him, and I have A LOT. I was eating a sandwich the other day, and I had to pull out a piece of fur that had found it's way into it.

Pomerania (Apparently, my human name is now Adala...)


	11. Moldova 5

Dear Pom,

Thanks for the compliment on my hair. Finally, someone realizes how awesome it is. Romania just tells me I'm aging prematurely from stress, even though I've had that stripe since birth.

I quite like cats. I love dogs too. I really want one but not one of Albania's. They scare me. If I had too say if I was a dog or cat person, I actually wouldn't be able too. They both so cute!

Hm, Adala sounds pretty. There you go, your human name for now is Adala.

We have a REALLY old map (none of us can afford to buy a new one -_-') that doesn't have an index. Plus, it's all in Russian so big brother refuses to read it even though both of our countries have a fairly large amount of Russians. Romania is weird.

Ah, got it. They use letters? I remember actually learning the Russian alphabet before the Roman one. I couldn't read for the longest time. Thank god for free Rosetta Stone and Lord Google. Albania is a far better swimmer than anyone I've met. I think he's more fish than human. He loves beaches. I'm a landlocked country, so I don't have any.

Ha ha that is brilliant! I recently told him that, and made sure to say "ghost nation". There's a video clip of his reaction connected to this. It's like watching people's reactions to Amnesia the Dark Descent; hilarious. He screamed so loud and ran under the couch.

I've always wanted to dissect a pen! Maybe I can steal one from my boss. Thanks for the advice on how to do it. Dissecting things is fun!

*hugs back* Thank you! The reason is that I'm near Russia and no one wants to go there and I'm just not that reach nor very strong. People want strong friends, which I think is imbecilic and brainless.

No, I haven't been kicked in the nuts, and I'm fairly proud of that. I did see that happen to big brother and few other people. It's kind of funny when it happens to him, but it sounds painful.

Oh, sorry ^^'. Misunderstanding. Prussia and France being almost castrated? As frightening as that is, that's absolutely hilarious. I give you credit!

Don't worry, I have in fact had a few years of therapy and though that image is still not okay it's at least bearable. China is a guy? I still wonder, but I'm going to hold you to that. Sometimes I think Austria actually does need those glasses, didn't N. Italy have a super high voice before? Poor Romano, living with a pedo *shudder*. Sometimes I wonder if my brother is one too with the fact he always seems to be stalking me. *looks behind shoulder* Go away! Sorry, he was in the hallway at the door to my room.

How does one stay away from Poland? He may have social anxiety but the guy is annoying and attaches himself to you. He followed me around during this one conference. How do stand it?

Yeah, he seems weird enough as it is. Drunk England sounds like a nightmare. Tell me, what is the European thing? That you're alcoholics? Tell me cause big brother won't! Moldova

* * *

><p>Dear Moldova.<p>

I like oddities in people! And nations too. A natural stripe of white hair is cool. And if Romania is teasing you about your stripe, you can tease him about his "vampire phase"...he HAS gotten over that, hasn't he?

Well...you could get a Pom! They're smaller than cats! You just need to put aside a couple minutes grooming every day, or a good few hours grooming if you don't do it every day, and you'll have a beautiful pom 3 I love my dogs.

O...kay? I think the last time someone decided to give me a name, it was "Gil" something...and you don't get any awards for guessing it correctly -.-'

Yes, Romania is weird. And...you can't afford a new map? Sheesh. I'll buy you one for Christmas. How's that? It'll be fancy and in book form too.

Letters and numbers. On the bottom/top of the page are letters, and on the sides are numbers. It's all in a square(ish) grid. And I am trying to learn Russian...I find it a bit hard, due to the fact that they don't use letters.

So...he's a mermaid? Lol xD sorry, I couldn't resist reading the "part fish" thing. And just 'cause you don't have any beaches doesn't mean you can't have fun at them! Though, I did border the Baltic sea, so I kinda did have beaches...

Ah, thank you. If he ever annoys you, just mention that Pomerania the Ghost Nation will come and beat his fat ass for you. If he starts to disbelieve it, I'll douse myself in flour and then show him that I actually am "alive" hehe.

...um...depends on WHAT you're dissecting...o.0

Yeah, it is stupid. I haven't had much friends, but that's because one; I kept to myself, and two; Prussia was kinda very easy to get jealous and there are hardly any female nations...

Ah, thank you *bows*. Sadly, the barkeep wasn't as impressed and took my knife off of me and I had to run before he got the police...

Good. And I blame the older nations for not being responsible enough and scaring poor young you. Yes, China is a guy...don't ask me how I know that. Please.

Yeah, he did have a really high voice. Apparently, the look on everyone's faces when N. Italy had his voice broken was really funny. Though, I feel sorry for HRE (Who, I think, totally looks like Germany). He thought Italy was a girl and had a crush on "her".

Spain was alright...he didn't actually DO anything till Romano hit puberty, I think. And I don't THINK Romania is a pedo, he may just be wondering who you've been writing to lately...and please, don't tell him. He knows where my lands used to be, and my favourite places on those lands.

I...don't know. I just do? Hiding from him is REALLY easy, though. I swear, he gets distracted very easily. If you want to know how people can stay around him, I suggest asking Lithuania.

o.0 um...I'll tell you when you've reached puberty...Wait, have you? If so, do NOT accept Frances invitation to his annual European Nation Get Together...Trust me, you'll come out of it changed. Romania has a very good reason for keeping this small fact a secret from you.

Pomerania.


End file.
